BL
Konpaku Zanpakutō Zangetsu (斬月, jap. für "Mondschneider"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, jap. für "Himmelstrotzender Mondzahn"): ::*'Getsuga Jūjishō' (月牙十字衝, jap. für "Kreuzförmiger Mondzahn"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Nozarashi (野晒, jap. für "Verwitterter"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, jap. für "Schlangenschwanz"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*'Higa Zekkō' (狒牙絶咬, jap. für "Biss des zerbrochenen Pavianreißzahns"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Hōzukimaru (鬼灯丸, jap. für "Dämonenlaterne"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Reppū (烈風, jap. für "Sturm"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Kazeshini (風死, jap. für "Todeswind"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*'Kubikake' (首挂, jap. für "Halshänger"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Gegetsuburi (五形頭, jap. für "Fünfförmiger Kopf"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Tenken (天譴, jap. für "Himmelsstrafe"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Sanpo Kenjū (三步剣獣, jap. für "Drei-Schritt-Schwertbestien"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Ruri'iro Kujaku (瑠璃色孔雀, jap für "Azurfarbener Pfau"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Minazuki (肉雫唼, jap für "Erlösung des Körpers"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Benihime (紅姫, jap. für "Scharlachrote Prinzessin"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*'Chikasumi no Tate' (血霞の盾, jap. für "Blutdunstschild"): ::*'Juzutsunagi' (数珠繋, jap. für "Rosenkranzfessel"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Suzumushi (清虫, jap. für "Heuschrecke"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*'Benihikō' (紅飛蝗, jap. für "Scharlachrote, fliegende Heuschrecken"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Hisagomaru (瓠丸, jap. für "Kalebasse"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Kinshara (金沙羅, jap. für "Goldener Salbaum"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit:: ::*'Izayoi Bara' (十六夜薔薇, jap. für "Sechszehn-Tage alte Mondrose") *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨, jap. für "Himmlische Blume, Verrückter Knochen"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*Bushōgoma (不精独楽, Lazy Spinning Top) ::*Takaoni (嶄鬼, Mountain Demon) ::*Kageoni (影鬼, Shadow Demon) ::*Irooni (色鬼, Colorful Demon) ::*Daruma-san ga Koronda (だるまさん が ころんだ, The Dharma Doll Fell Down) ::*Kageokuri (影送り, Shadow Sending) *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Sōgyo no Kotowari (双魚理, jap. für "Wahrheit der Fische"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Wabisuke (侘助, jap. für "Der Leidende"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Ichimonji (一文字, jap. für "Gerader Strich"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*Futen Taisatsuryō (不転太殺陵, Slaughterous Mausoleum of Halted Reincarnation) *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Raikū (來空, jap. für "Kommende Leere"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Arazome Shigure (退紅時雨, jap. für "Verblaßter, scharlachroter Spätherbstschauer"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Hakkyōken (八鏡剣, jap. für "Schwert der Acht Spiegel"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Tsunzakigarasu (劈烏, jap. für "Teilende Krähe"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Daichimaru (大地丸, jap. für "Das Land"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Ashisogi Jizō (疋殺地蔵, jap. für "Beinschneidender Jizō"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*'Kyōdo Yon' (恐度四, jap. für "Vierter Angst-Grad"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Kyōka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, jap. für "Spiegelblume, Wassermond"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Sakanade (逆撫, jap. für "Konterstreich"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Muramasa (村正, jap. für "Einfaches Dorf"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*'Yūkōjōchū' (有鉤条虫, jap. für "Haken-Bandwurm"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, jap. für "Fließende Flammenklinge") *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*Jōkaku Enjō (城郭炎上, Fortress Blaze) ::*Taimatsu (松明, Torch) ::*Ennetsu Jigoku (炎熱地獄, Flames of Hell) *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Tengumaru (天狗丸, jap. für "Langnasiger Kobold") *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*Hifuki no Koduchi (火吹の小槌, Fire-Blowing Gavel) *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Raika (雷火, jap. für "Flammenblitz") *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Tobiume (飛梅, jap. für "Fliegender Pflaumenbaum") *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, jap. für "Eisring") *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*Tensō Jūrin (天相従臨, Subjugation of the Heavens) ::*Ryōjin Hyōheki (綾陣氷壁, Woven-Ice Wall) ::*Rokui Hyōketsujin (六衣氷結陣, Six-Clothed Ice Binding-Array) *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, jap. für "Band des weißen Schnees") *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*Tsukishiro (月白, White Moon) ::*Hakuren (白漣, White Ripple) ::*Shirafune (白刀, White Sword) ::*Juhaku (樹白, White Tree) *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Tsuchinamazu (土鯰, jap. für "Erdkatzenfisch") *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Tachikaze (断地風, jap. für "Erdteilender Wind") *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*Bakudantsuki (爆弾突き, Bomb Thrust) *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Nejibana (捩花, jap. für "Geschraubte Blume"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Benishidare (紅枝垂, jap. für "Weinender, purpurroter Ast"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*'Sange' (散華, jap. für "Verstreuung"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Gonryōmaru (厳霊丸, jap. für "Strenger Geist"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Nijigasumi (虹霞, jap. für "Regenbogennebel"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*Saigyoku (彩玉虹霞, Swallowing Orb) *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Senbonzakura (千本桜, jap. für "Tausend Kirschblüten"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Suzumebachi (雀蜂, jap. für "Hornisse"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*Nigeki Kessatsu (弐撃決殺, Death in Two Steps) *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Shinsō (神鎗, jap. für "Götterspeer"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Haineko (灰猫, jap. für "Aschekatze"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*'Neko Rinbu' (猫輪舞, jap. für "Katzentanz"): ::*'House' (engl. für "Haus"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Engetsu (剡月, jap. für "Mondschleifer"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, jap. für "Himmelstrotzender Mondzahn"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Itegumo (凍雲, jap. für "Gefrorene Wolke"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Falchion-Zanpakutō: *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Kubikiri Orochi (馘大蛇, jap. für "Köpfende Schlange"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Haguro Tonbo (鉄漿蜻蛉, jap. für "Eisentrinkende Libelle"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*'Tonbokudari' (蜻蛉下り, jap. für "Libellenlandung"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Hōzan (崩山, jap. für "Lawine"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Katakage (片陰, jap. für "Einseitiger Schatten"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Shunjin (春塵, jap. für "Frühlingsstaub"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Mogaribue (虎落笛, jap. für "Bergwindflöte"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Kinpika (金毘迦, jap. für "Vergoldete Pracht"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Sayafushi (鞘伏, jap. für "Schwertscheidenweicher"): Ryūjōmaru (竜条丸, jap. für "Drachenbrenner"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*Ryūten Sōshun (竜天蒼瞬, Blue flash of dragon heaven) *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Kotōmaru (虎淘丸, jap. für "Tiger-Culler"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*Kotō Enbu (虎陶円舞, Tiger-Cull Circle Dance) *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Mirokumaru (弥勒丸, jap. für "Maitreya-Kreis"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Shiden (紫電, jap. für "Violetter Blitz"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: ::*Shigasumi (紫霞, Violet Mist) ::*Shiden Raikō (紫電雷吼, Violet Lightning Thunderclap) *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Narunosuke (鳴之助, jap. für "Widerhall"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Kirikaze (霧風, jap. für "Nebelwind"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Kamawariro (餓樂廻廊, jap. für "Hungerkorridor"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Uro Zakuro (雨露石榴, jap. für "Regen- und Tau-Granatapfel"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Ikomikidomoe (巳己巳己巴): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Kuten Kyokoku (九天鏡谷, jap. für "Spiegeltal der Neun Tage"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Enrakyoten (艶羅鏡典, jap. für "Gesetz des bezaubernden, luziden Spiegels"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): Higanbana (緋願花, jap. für "Scharlachrote Wunschblume"): *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Verschmolzenes Zanpakutō: *'Shikai' (始解, jap. für "Erste Befreiung"): ::Shikai-Fähigkeit: *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Fullbring Cross of Scaffold (engl. für "Kreuz des Schafotts"): *'Bankai' (卍解, jap. für "Finale Befreiung"): ::Bankai-Fähigkeit: Time Tells No Lies (engl. für "Die Zeit erzählt keine Lügen"): Dollhouse (engl. für "Puppenhaus"): Dirty Boots (engl. für "Dreckige Stiefel"): Book of the End (engl. für "Buch des Endes"): Invaders Must Die (engl. für "Eindringlinge müssen sterben"): Brazo Derecha de Gigante (span. für "Rechter Arm des Giganten"): Brazo Izquierda de Diablo (span. für "Linker Arm des Teufels"): Jackpot Knuckle (engl. für "Jackpot-Knöchel"): Bakkōtō Saiga (砕我, jap. für "Mörder-Reißzahn"): Kakuyoku (角翼, jap. für "Gehörnte Flügel"): Retsurai (烈雷, jap. für "Erzürnter Donner"): Shiragiri (白霧, jap. für "Blasser Nebel"): Doppel-Bakkōtō: Stimmgabel-Bakkōtō: Hollow Zanpakutō Ira (span. für "Zorn"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Arrogante (span. für "Arrogant"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*'Respira' (span. für "Atem"): ::*'Gran Caída' (span. für "Großer Fall"): Tiburón (span. für "Hai"): *'Ola Azul' (span. für "Blaue Welle"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*'Trident' (engl. für "Dreizack"): ::*'Hirviendo' (span. für "Kochen"): ::*'La Gota' (span. für "Der Tropfen"): ::*'Cascada' (span. für "Kaskade"): Gamuza (span. für "Gämse"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*'Lanzador Verde' (span. für "Grüner Lanzenträger"): Murciélago (span. für "Fledermaus"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*'Luz de la Luna' (span. für "Licht des Mondes"): ::*'Cero Oscuras' (span. für "Finstere Null"): *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (span. für "Wiedergeburt: Zweites Level"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*'Latigo' (span. für "Peitsche"): ::*'Lanza del Relámpago' (span. für "Lanze des Blitzes"): Santa Teresa (span. für "Gottesanbeterin"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Pantera (span. für "Panther"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*'Garra de la Pantera' (span. für "Kralle des Panthers"): ::*'Desgarrón' (span. für "Großes Reißen"): Trepadora (span. für "Kletterwein"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*'Lanza Tentáculo' (span. für "Lanzen-Tentakel"): ::*'Jaula Tentáculo' (span. für "Käfig-Tentakel"): ::*'La Hélice' (span. für "Der Propeller"): ::*'Hierro Virgen' (span. für "Eiserne Jungfrau"): Brujería (span. für "Hexerei"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*'Amor' (span. für "Liebe"): ::*'El Embrion' (span. für "Der Embryo"): Fornicarás (span. für "Unzucht"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*'Telon Balon' (span. für "Vorhangbündel"): ::*'Teatro de Titere' (span. für "Puppentheater"): ::*'Gabriel' (alt. "Bekanntmachung der Empfängnis"): Glotonería (span. für "Völlerei"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Giralda (span. für "Wetterhahn"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*El Uno Picotear (単鳥嘴踋 (エル・ウノ・ピコテアル), Eru Uno Pikotearu; Spanish for "The One Pecking", Japanese for "Single Bird Beak Skid"): ::*Ave Mellizos (双鳥踋 (アベ・メジーソス), Abe Mejīsosu; Spanish for "Bird Twins", Japanese for "Twin Bird Skid"): Golondrina (span. für "Schwalbe"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*Ala Cortadola (断翼 (アラ・コルタドーラ), Ara Korutadōra; Spanish for "Wing Cutter", Japanese for "Severing Wing"): ::*Ala Cortadola Dispersion (断翼“散” (アラ・コルタドーラ・ディスペルシオン), Ara Korutadōra Disuperushion; Spanish for "Wing Cutter Dispersion", Japanese for "Severing Wing Dispersion"): ::*Ala Cortadola Hachador (断人“大斧” (アラ・コルタドーラ・アチャドール), Ara Korutadōra Achadōru; Spanish for "Wing Cutter Axman", Japanese for "Severer Great Ax") ::*Ala Cortadola Gradiator (断人“剣士” (アラ・コルタドーラ・グラディアトール), Ara Korutadōra Guradiatōru; Spanish for "Wing Cutter Gladiator", Japanese for "Severer Swordsman"): Dragra (span. für "Drachenfaust"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*Rugir del Dragón (龍哮拳 (リュヒル・デル・ドラゴン), Ryuhiru deru Doragon; Spanish for "Roar of the Dragon", Japanese for "Dragon Roar Fist"): Águila (span. für "Adler"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*Devorar Pluma (餓翼連砲 (デボラ･プルーマ), debora puruma; Spanish for "Devouring Feather", Japanese for "Hungry Wing Rapid-Fire Gun") ::*Pluma Viento (餓翼風盾 (プルーマ・ビエト), Purūma Biento; Spanish for "Feather Wind", Japanese for "Ravening Wing Wind Shield"): ::*Devorar Erupcion (噴血餓相 (デボラル・エルプシオン), Deboraru Erupushion; Spanish for "Devouring Eruption", Japanese for "Blood-Spuming Rapacity"): Reina De Rosas (span. für "Königin der Rosen"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*Rosa Blanca (白薔薇ノ刑 (ロサ･ブランカ), rosa buranka; Spanish for "White Rose", Japanese for "White Rose Punishment"): Pinza Aguda (span. für "Scharfe Schere"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*Tijeras Neptunea (海王鋏 (ティヘラス・ネプトゥネア), Tiherasu Neputunea; Spanish for "Neptunian Shears/Scissors", Japanese for "Sea King Shears"): Tigre Estoque (span. für "Tiger-Rapier"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*Misil Diente (双射牙(ミシル・ディエンテ), Mishiru Diente; Spanish for "Missile Tooth", Japanese for "Twin-Shot Fangs"): ::*El Sable (大劍 (ティグレストーク·エルサブル), Eru Saburu; Spanish for "The Saber", Japanese for "Tiger Fang Swift Wind Great Swords"): Calderón (span. für "Pilotwal"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Mamut (span. für "Mammut"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Cierva (span. für "Reh"): *Pulsera Cuerno (角輪 (プルセラ・クエルノ), Purusera Kueruno; Spanish for "Bracelet Horn/Antler", Japanese for "Horn/Antler Ring"): Apacci can throw Cierva as though they were boomerangs.43 When thrown, they can easily tear through human flesh. *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Leona (span. für "Löwin"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Anaconda (span. für "Anakonda"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Verruga (span. für "Warze"): *Plato Colmillo (牙盾 (プラート・コルミージョ), Purāto Korumījo; Spanish for "Plate Tusk", Japanese for "Tusk Shield"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Volcánica (span. für "Vulkanisch"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Tijereta (span. für "Ohrwurm"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Del Toro (span. für "Der Bulle"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Jabalí (span. für "Eber"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Dientes (span. für "Zähne"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Extinguir (span. für "Auslöschen"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*Centurion (百奇皇手(センチュリオン), senchurion; Spanish for "Centurion", Japanese for "Hundred Wondrous Imperial Hands"): Escolopendra (span. für "Tausendfüßler"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Erizo (span. für "Igel"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Gerifalte (span. für "Jagdfalke"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Árbol (span. für "Baum"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: Fénix (span. für "Phönix"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): Última (span. für "Finale"): *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): Konstant-Resurrección-Zanpakutō: *'Resurrección' (span. für "Wiedergeburt"): ::Resurrección-Fähigkeit: ::*Uña Tirotear (翼状爪弾 （ウニャ・ティロテアル）, Unya Tirotearu; Spanish for "To Shoot A Nail", Japanese for "Wing-Shaped Claw Bullet") Quincy Schrift The Almighty (engl. für "Der Allmächtige"): The Antithesis (engl. für "Die Antithese"): The Balance (engl. für "Das Gleichgewicht"): The Compulsory (engl. für "Der Zwang"): The Deathdealing (engl. für "Der Todesfall"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The Explode (engl. für "Das Explodieren"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The Fear (engl. für "Die Furcht"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The Glutton (engl. für "Die Gefräßige"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The Heat (engl. für "Die Hitze"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The Iron (engl. für "Das Eisen"): The Jail (engl. für "Das Gefängnis"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The K The Love (engl. für "Die Liebe"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The Miracle (engl. für "Das Wunder"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The N *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The Overkill (engl. für "Der Overkill"): The Power (engl. für "Die Kraft"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The Question (engl. für "Die Frage"): The Roar (engl. für "Das Gebrüll"): The Superstar (engl. für "Der Superstar"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The Thunderbolt (engl. für "Der Donnerblitz"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The Underbelly (engl. für "Der Unterbauch"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The Visionary (engl. für "Der Visionär"): The Wind (engl. für "Der Wind"): The X-Axis (engl. für "Die X-Achse"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): The Yourself (engl. für "Das Selbst"): The Zombie (engl. für "Der Zombie"): *'Vollständig' (alt. "Vollkommen"): Bount Doll Messer: Dalk: Waineton: Guhl: Günther: Fried: Ritz: Baura: Gesell: Nieder: Goethe: etc *Aisslingers Zanpakutō Träger (Hollow) *Anaconda Träger (Hollow) *Arazome Shigure Träger (Konpaku) *Arrogante Träger (Hollow) *Ashisogi Jizō Träger (Konpaku) *Beil Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Benihime Träger (Konpaku) *Benishidare Träger (Konpaku) *Brujería Träger (Hollow) *Bumerang Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Bärtiger Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Calderón Träger (Hollow) *Cierva Träger (Hollow) *Daichimaru Träger (Konpaku) *Del Toro Träger (Hollow) *Dientes Träger (Hollow) *Dragra Träger (Hollow) *Engetsu Träger (Konpaku) *Enrakyoten Träger (Konpaku) *Erizo Träger (Hollow) *Escolopendra Träger (Hollow) *Extinguir Träger (Hollow) *Fornicarás Träger (Hollow) *Fénix Träger (Hollow) *Gamuza Träger (Hollow) *Gegetsuburi Träger (Konpaku) *Gerifalte Träger (Hollow) *Gesicht Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Giralda Träger (Hollow) *Glotonería Träger (Hollow) *Golondrina Träger (Hollow) *Gonryōmaru Träger (Konpaku) *Gorilla Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Haguro Tonbo Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Haineko Träger (Konpaku) *Hakkyōken Träger (Konpaku) *Hammer Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Higanbana Träger (Zanpakutō) *Hisagomaru Träger (Konpaku) *Hollow Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Hyōrinmaru Träger (Konpaku) *Hōzan Träger (Konpaku) *Hōzukimaru Träger (Konpaku) *Ibas Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Ichimonji Träger (Konpaku) *Ikomikidomoe Träger (Konpaku/Quincy/Hollow-Hybrid) *Ira Träger (Hollow) *Itegumo Träger (Konpaku) *Jabalí Träger (Hollow) *Kamawariro Träger (Konpaku) *Katakage Träger (Konpaku) *Katen Kyōkotsu Träger (Konpaku) *Kazeshini Träger (Konpaku) *Kinpika Träger (Konpaku) *Kinshara Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Kirikaze Träger (Konpaku) *Kotōmaru Träger (Konpaku) *Kubikiri Orochi Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Kuten Kyokoku Träger (Konpaku) *Kyōka Suigetsu Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Leona Träger (Hollow) *Los Lobos Träger (Hollow) *Löwen Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Mamut Träger (Hollow) *Maskierter Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Minazuki Träger (Konpaku) *Mirokumaru Träger (Konpaku) *Mogaribue Träger (Konpaku) *Mundloses Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Muramasa Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Murciélago Träger (Hollow) *Narunosuke Träger (Konpaku) *Nejibana Träger (Konpaku) *Nijigasumi Träger (Konpaku) *Nozarashi Träger (Konpaku) *Pantera Träger (Hollow) *Pinza Aguda Träger (Hollow) *Raika Träger (Konpaku) *Sumitsukigasa Träger (Konpaku) *Reina De Rosas Träger (Hollow) *Reppū Träger (Konpaku) *Ruri'iro Kujaku Träger (Konpaku) *Ryūjin Jakka Träger (Konpaku) *Ryūjōmaru Träger (Konpaku) *Sakanade Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Sanpo Kenjū Träger (Konpaku) *Santa Teresa Träger (Hollow) *Satyr Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Sayafushi Träger (Konpaku) *Segador Severo Träger (Hollow) *Senbonzakura Träger (Konpaku) *Shiden Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Shinsō Träger (Konpaku) *Shunjin Träger (Konpaku) *Sode no Shirayuki Träger (Konpaku) *Suzumebachi Träger (Konpaku) *Suzumushi Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Sōgyo no Kotowari Träger (Konpaku) *Tachikaze Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Tengumaru Träger (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Tenken Träger (Konpaku) *Tentakel Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Tiburón Träger (Hollow) *Tigre Estoque Träger (Hollow) *Tijereta Träger (Hollow) *Tobiume Träger (Konpaku) *Trepadora Träger (Hollow) *Tsuchinamazu Träger (Konpaku) *Tsunzakigarasu Träger (Konpaku) *Uro Zakuro Träger (Konpaku) *Verruga Träger (Hollow) *Volcánica Träger (Hollow) *Wabisuke Träger (Konpaku) *Yangs Zanpakutō Träger (Hollow) *Yins Zanpakutō Träger (Hollow) *Yōkai Tōjū Zanpakutō Träger (Konpaku) *Zabimaru Träger (Konpaku) *Zangetsu Träger (Konpaku/Quincy/Hollow-Hybrid) *Águila Träger (Hollow) *Árbol Träger (Hollow) *Última Träger (Hollow) *Verschmolzener Träger (Konpaku/Zanpakutō-Hybrid) *Book of the End Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Brazo Derecha del Gigante Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Cross of Scaffold Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Dirty Boots Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Dollhouse Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Invaders Must Die Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Jackpot Knuckle Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Time Tells No Lies Nutzer (Konpaku/Hollow-Hybrid) *Shun Shun Rikka Nutzer (Konpaku) *Baura Träger (Bount) *Dalk Träger (Bount) *Fried Träger (Bount) *Geselle Träger (Bount) *Goethe Träger (Bount) *Guhl Träger (Bount) *Günther Träger (Bount) *Messer Träger (Bount) *Nieder Träger (Bount) *Ritz Träger (Bount) *Waineton Träger (Bount) *Kakuyoku Träger (Konpaku) *Retsurai Träger (Konpaku) *Saiga Träger (Konpaku) *Shiragiri Träger (Konpaku) *"A" - "The Almighty" Nutzer (Quincy) *"A" - "The Antithesis" Nutzer (Quincy) *"B" - "The Balance" Nutzer (Quincy) *"C" - "The Compulsory" Nutzer (Quincy) *"D" - "The Deathdealing" Nutzer (Quincy) *"E" - "The Explode" Nutzer (Quincy) *"F" - "The Fear" Nutzer (Quincy) *"G" - "The Glutton" Nutzer (Quincy) *"H" - "The Heat" Nutzer (Quincy) *"I" - "The Iron" Nutzer (Quincy) *"J" - "The Jail" Nutzer (Quincy) *"K" - "The Knowledge" Nutzer (Quincy) *"L" - "The Love" Nutzer (Quincy) *"M" - "The Miracle" Nutzer (Quincy) *"N" - "The N???" Nutzer (Quincy) *"O" - "The Overkill" Nutzer (Quincy) *"P" - "The Power" Nutzer (Quincy) *"Q" - "The Question" Nutzer (Quincy) *"R" - "The Roar" Nutzer (Quincy) *"S" - "The Superstar" Nutzer (Quincy) *"T" - "The Thunderbolt" Nutzer (Quincy) *"U" - "The Underbelly" Nutzer (Quincy) *"V" - "The Visionary" Nutzer (Quincy) *"W" - "The Wind" Nutzer (Quincy) *"X" - "The X-Axis" Nutzer (Quincy) *"Y" - "The Yourself" Nutzer (Quincy) *"Z" - "The Zombie" Nutzer (Quincy) *"Σ" - "Sigma" Nutzer (Quincy) *Yūgokujin Träger *Schwert Blank Nutzer (Konpaku) *Chakram Blank Nutzer (Konpaku) *Raketenrucksack Blank Nutzer (Konpaku) *Armbrust Blank Nutzer (Konpaku) *Breitschwert Blank Nutzer (Konpaku) *Keulen Blank Nutzer (Konpaku) Kategorie:Liste